Stuck At Work
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Ok... Mulder thinks up a plan of getting out of going to Scully's family for dinner. Answer to an X-File challenge


Scully waited till Mulder got into the office

Scully waited till Mulder got into the office. She didn't have to wait long till he stepped in. Mulder immediately saw the look in her eye. There was definitely something weighing on his partner's mind, "What is it Scully?"

"You know how you said you owe me the other day?" Scully said.

Mulder thought for a moment, "Yeaaah. I remember." He said.

"I'm calling in the favor." Scully said, "My family's having a big get together. Basically, I don't want to be the only one without someone."

"Anything but that Scully." Mulder said, "Your family hates me."

"My mom doesn't." Scully replied, "Come on… You owe me."

Mulder's mind was ticking over, thinking up of some reason why he can't go, "Scully?" He said.

"Yes Mulder?" Scully said.

"I think I don't feel so well." Mulder gave her the best sickly look.

"You just look constipated." Scully commented.

"Well…" Mulder thought again, "I suffer from diarrhea." Scully raised an eyebrow, "Hey it's not my fault." Mulder continued, "Your brother gives me the shits."

"Mulder!" Scully said, "Why can't you two just play nice?"

"It's not my fault." Mulder said with a smile, "Your brother just hates me."

"Just one thing Mulder." Scully went and put a folder in the cabinet, "Just one thing." Scully began to cry noisily, full on wailing.

"Scully?" Mulder was taken aback by this sudden outpouring of emotion.

"I ask you for one favor and you think of everything in the book to avoid doing me this one favor." Scully cried.

Mulder was riddled with guilt and Scully was right about the fact that she hardly ever 'pulled in a favor' "Ok Scully. I'm sorry I'll go." He said.

Scully's crying had stopped, "Ok then." Turns out that her crying had been faked and she now was beaming with a smile.

"That was low Scully." Mulder said, "That was real low."

Scully laughed in an almost evil way as she put another folder away, "Well." She said, "It worked."

"Ha ha." Mulder said. He watched her put another file on the desk.

It seemed forever that Scully had been trying to improve the damn filing system, "So are you ready?"

"We're going now?" Mulder said, "Can you sit for a moment?"

"Not too long." Scully said. Because she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Mulder rested his hands on her shoulder once she sat down on the table, "I'm sorry Scully." Mulder said, "I acted like a jerk. I really want to apologize."

"That's alright Mulder." Scully said, "I think I can forgive you."

"You're a great forgiving woman Scully." Mulder said, "But now I'm really sorry."

Mulder stood back and Scully attempted to get off the table but found that somehow she was stuck their and without risking tearing her trousers there was nothing she could do, "Mulder!" Scully shouted, "Mulder!"

Mulder manual rule 42: Always carry a clean sock with you at all times: Mulder pulled a sock out of his jacket pocket and shoved it into Scully's mouth while she was still fighting and screaming at him. All that came from her now was muffled sound. He then used the phone to ring up Margaret Scully.

"Mrs Scully?" Mulder asked.

_Hello fox._

"I'm ringing on behalf of Dana." Mulder didn't take his eyes off Scully and made sure to stand at a safe distance from her, "Yeah… Dana won't be able to make it for dinner tonight."

_Why's that Fox?_

How come she never understood that he hated being called Fox? "She's…" Mulder tried to think of a great excuse and then it hit him, "She's stuck at work Mrs Scully."

_Ok then Fox… I'll make it another day. Thanks for letting me know._

Mulder hung up the phone and released the sock from her mouth, "You glued me to the desk Mulder… Why?" She shouted.

"I don't know…" Mulder said, "Sometimes I get this strange little voice in my head saying things like… 'Glue Scully to a desk' or 'play I spy in the car.' Sometimes I can ignore these voices… But today… Nah!"

**_A/N: _**Hope this story was alright... Another challenge answered. The challenge, "Mulder glues Scully to a desk.


End file.
